


New Years kiss

by SluttyPlatypus



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, My First AO3 Post, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyPlatypus/pseuds/SluttyPlatypus
Summary: Doofenshmirtz also heard about a different tradition, the one where you kiss someone at midnight. Maybe Perry would want to try it with him? But hey, where is Perry?





	New Years kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [revenblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/gifts).

Doof looked around, couples everywhere where pulling each other close. Doof started on in confusion before blushing deeply, he vaguely remembered coming across this weird kissing tradition why researching New Year's resolutions. 

Doof glanced back at Perry, or ratter where he was, only to see he was gone. He looked down at the floor, his heart aching, a feeling he was all too familiar with. He was hoping Perry might want to do the weird kissing tradition with him, he knew it was wishful thinking but it still hurt that Perry was just gone...

Just then, Doofenshmirtz saw Perry running up to him with a really tall stool, a ridiculously tall stool actually. For a moment he actually wondered where he got it.

Perry slammed the stool right next to Doofenshmirtz, causing him to jump in shock.

"Perry what are you doing? Trying to kill m-MMMHHM?!" Doof was cut off as Perry stealthy climbed the stool, and grabbed Doof's face before kissing him deeply. Eyes sliding closed and tiny paws running throw Doofs hair, Perry was deeply enthralled with the kiss.

Doof stood there, shocked, his brain trying to process what was happening.

Perry cracked open an eye, wondering why he wasn't kissing back. Had he read him that wrong? He was so sure Doof liked him back... Perry started to pull back, now unsure.

Doof was startled back to reality, his brain finally working. "Perry was pulling away!" Doof thought "Do something idiot!"

Doof put his hands on Perry's hips, gently pulling him back towards him, kissing Perry with a passion that had the monotreme squirming in delight. Perry was not expecting Doof to be so soft and gentle. And, and.... Damn the way he moved his lips, Perry never wanted to stop, air be damned! He didn't need it as long as he had doctor.D Just as Perry was starting to really melt into the kiss, Doof pulled away, separating them.

Perry glared at him as he wiped his lips on his sleeve. Doof blushed lightly. "Perry The Platypus, we are still in public after all."

Oh. He had forgotten about that.

Perry blushed, looking around, most of the couples had just finished kissing as well, it seems no one noticed them, luckily.

Perry looked up at Doof, they both had the same question in mind. They held out their hands towards each other, silently asking tho other to dance. Doof and Perry smiled, Doof giggling a bit. They toke each other's hand and headed to the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! ^//w//^ <3
> 
> kudos?


End file.
